Administrative Core - Abstract The Administrative Core (Admin Core) will be responsible for the leadership, integration and successful operations of the Digestive Disease Research Core Center (DDRCC). The Core is directed by Don C. Rockey, MD, DDRCC Center Director, with assistance from Stephen A. Duncan, DPhil, DDRCC Associate Director, who form the Executive Committee along with the DDRCC Biomedical Research Core Directors, the Clinical Component Director, the Pilot & Feasibility Program Director, and the Director of the Enrichment Program. An Internal Advisory Committee of eight senior institutional leaders and an External Advisory Board of five eminent scholars will provide objective oversight, evaluation, and strategic interactions to optimize the Center's impact. The Specific Aims of the Admin Core are: 1) Leadership and Accountability; 2) Foster Collaborations & Scientific Opportunities; 3) Membership; 4) Program Evaluation.